Slade Wilson (SV)
This is about the character from Smallville Season 10. For the Arrow character, see: Slade Wilson (CW1) General Slade Wilson enforced the Vigilante Registration Act against suspected unregistered vigilantes, including the Justice League and Suicide Squad. Having survived an explosion that cost him his eye, Slade went on live television, turning the world against all "vigilantes". When Slade attempted to kill Lois Lane, he was stopped by Hawkman, who he stabbed, lit on fire and pushed out a window. A lovely funeral followed. Clark confronted Slade after the battle and used the Crystal of El to trap him in the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities In his first appearance Slade is shown to be a master strategist and military warfare. Due to his military rank (Lieutenant General, one of the highest active ranks that can be held) he is obviously a highly trained career soldier. He knows how to manipulate his opponents. He seems quick to figure out the weaknesses of his opponents and is able to implement countermeasures rather effectively for the most part. He did manage to survive a massive explosion in his home base, this could be due to the advanced government tech that helped heal him. *'Healing factor': When he kidnapped Lois Lane, she hit him with a glass cup and though he was injured he healed in approximately four seconds. He also survives being impaled in the back with Hawkman's mace. He later survived with only a few cuts and scratches when LuthorCorp Plaza exploded. *'Expert swordsman': During a fight with Hawkman, he was able to hold his own and eventually defeat him. *'Enhanced Strength': Slade Wilson fought evenly with Hawkman in strength. *'Enhanced Speed':Though not fast enough to avoid/block a bullet like Hawkman, Slade managed to block and avoid the hawkman's mace. Season Ten When the Vigilante Registration Act is passed and Rick Flag's Suicide Squad begin to act out against it, Slade Wilson, a firm supporter of the VRA, begins to push for more stringent measures to control and even kill the super-powered heroes of the United States, stating that they are nothing more than dictators in the waiting. As such he begins to have bases built to imprison the heroes and exploit their abilities, forcing them to work for him and the Government. He sets his sights on Aquaman in particular after he and Mera destroy one of his bases. In order to find out what Slade has planned, Oliver Queen volunteers to register. Lois Lane meanwhile confronts Slade and discovers that Slade is a suspected war-criminal, known for torture and illegal methods of torture and interrogation. However, she is too late to warn Oliver and he along with A.C. are captured by Slade. Clark Kent and Mera free Oliver and A.C., but Slade sets off the base's self-destruction. Clark confronts Slade who locks him inside a Kryptonite cage. When Clark pleads with Slade to let him save the other man, Slade refuses, wanting instead to die while killing Clark. Somehow, both Clark and Slade survive the explosion. How Slade survived is unknown, however he appears later to be in a hospital, where it is revealed that he did lose his right eye in the processes. A troubling side-note is that prior to the destruction of Slade's prison, Clark X-rayed Slade's skull, seeing an Omega symbol branded there. This leads Clark to come to the conclusion that those who bear the mark are corrupted by the darkness. Slade later made a statement on the news, framing Oliver Queen for the explosion of the Government holding cells, turning the entire world against the League. He arranges for the Leagues key supporters: Emil Hamilton, Tess Mercer and Lois Lane to be captured and held at the Daily Planet for interrogation on the League's whereabouts. Lois, Emil and Tess with the help of Cat Grant and Clark, escaped custody. Later, Slade found Lois sneaking into Oliver's office at Luthorcorp and held her hostage with a gun. She fought back, yet Slade overpowered her. As he was about to kill her, Hawkman arrived and fought Slade to a stand-still. Although Slade managed to stab Hawkman from behind with his sword, an explosion caused by a leaking gas line blasted Slade back in defeat while the impact blasted Lois out of the building. Slade survived the explosion with minimal damage and was about to get away, but was confronted by Clark. He managed to defeat Slade by sending him to the Phantom Zone. Clark told Tess that after the Darkness is gone and everything returns to normal he will bring Slade back from the Zone to stand trial. When he was sent back to Earth from the Phantom Zone by Zod, he was found on a street corner unconscious. Slade currently lies in a coma on a military base. Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Living Smallville Villains Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters